Checkers
by Echeziel
Summary: When all that you know and are is ripped out from under you, how do you find the need to live, to thrive and grow once more? BB/OC and Mello/OC......co-authored by Paper Things.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: I own none of the characters or themes from Death Note. I do, however, own Amaya Rin, my OC. Paper Things owns Karasu Kaguya.**

_Pairings_**: B/OC, slight L/OC, Mell/OC**

_Anime_**: Death Note**

_Genre:_** Crime/Romance**

_Summary:_ When all that you are is ripped out from under you, how do you find the need to live, to thrive and grow once more? B/OC and Mell/OC

**XXXX**

The white haired female bit down into her drumstick. "Sho…what do choo fink boud da no kafe?"

Her companion, a black haired female with red eyes, sighed, and then said "Please, Amaya-chan, _please_ don't talk with your mouth full. It's impolite"

Said female rolled her eyes, and then finished chewing her mouthful and swallowed. "Whatever, Karasu. Stop being so damn stiff. You're so damn formal you remind me of a fucking _stick_. Take some fucking time off. You know, it just _might_ help you _relax_ a little. Enjoy the small things in life. You know, _that_ sort of nirvana-shit? Anyways, what I _said_ was 'so what do you think about the new case?'"

Karasu herself rolled her eyes and didn't comment, instead choosing to pick at her homemade salad. "_I _think that the 'case' is a total waste of time. I mean, seriously, it's just a freaking break-in. Who cares?"

At that, Karasu's blood-red eyes pierced her own ice-blue ones. "Just a break-in? Just a _BREAK-IN_?!?!?!?! IT WASN'T JUST A FREAKING BREAK-IN, AMAYA!!!!!" Suddenly the raven-haired female seemed aware of all of the customers of the KFC staring at her. She lowered her eyes to stare at her salad, and then slowly sat down, since she had risen out of her seat during the abrupt outburst.

After she was seated and the other customers returned to their prior conversations, Karasu's eyes once again held their previous crimson fire. She spoke, but her voice was much lower-pitched than before, almost inaudible. "It wasn't just a break-in, Amaya. Nothing was stolen, nothing broken except for the one window. There was no evidence of the break-in, except for the window and a crossword puzzle. Only that, and a single murdered person. Her spine had been broken by a heavy object, her neck as well. And she was a _nine year old girl_. This _isn't_ just a break-in, Amaya. This is homicide and break-and-entering, though nothing was stolen. _Felonies_, Amaya. Not just a damn break-in"

Her white haired companion stared at the raven-haired female, her icy eyes widened in surprise. Then they held the glint of amusement and mischief that was usually displayed. "You sound like the fucking briefing that we got on the case. Again, so damn formal" Amaya stated, her lips curling slightly at the corners to show her amusement.

Karasu huffed, then mumbled something that resembled 'whatever, you white-haired freak'. Amaya just smirked. Then bit into her drumstick again.

They sat in silence, with Amaya happily eating her dinner of mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken, and Karasu staring out the window at the passing cars on the road, not hungry anymore, so she didn't touch her salad again.

Suddenly Amaya's chosen ringtone for Matsuda started playing. The song was 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragonforce.

She picked up the black Blackberry and answered. "'Ello?"

"Amaya-chan?" Matsuda's voice asked.

"Well, duh, who ELSE would it be?"

"I…I don't know. Anyways, you better get back to HQ. Light thinks that you've been out for too long"

"Oh, tell him to put a sock in it. On second thought, don't. Let ME tell that prissy asshole. We're coming, we're done here anyways"

"O…okay. See you then"

"Yeah. In, like, what, two minutes? Bye" the white haired female said, and then hung up before he could reply. She looked over at Karasu, who had her attention back on Amaya, and was sitting with her arms crossed and her left eyebrow raised.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Amaya asked self-consciously as she rubbed her face, trying to look casual. You can never trust fried food. Evil stuff, it is, getting grease all over your face and…stuff.

"No. But….Through the Fire and Flames? Seriously, for MATSUDA?"

Amaya exhaled, grateful that there really WAS nothing on her face. She remembered that one time with the icing from a piece of cake…that bastard-of-a-glob just wouldn't. Come. Off!!

Then she shrugged. "I was time-pressed when I chose it, and then I just left it. It KINDA fits. Anyways, we gotta get back. The bastard' is getting suspicious. We should just say when he asks where we were 'oh yeah, Light. We were having dinner with Mello and Near at the KFC across the street. They're nice people, really, once you get past the criminally-insane-but-stunningly-smart and super-smart-and-REALLY-inquisitive minds. I'm sure he'll be REAL happy with that"

Karasu snorted softly "That would be highly amusing. Imagine his face"

Amaya smirked, and the two of them stood. Amaya slung her black messenger bag over her dark denim capris and her black vest over a dark, dark purple tanktop. The vest was oddly similar to Mello's. Maybe they liked the same designer.

Karasu just grabbed her own messenger bag, which was blood red with black crows coming from the bottom left corner and spreading out, and slung it over her black tubetop with red stitch-looking lining and black jeans.

They both wore black Converse, though Amaya had Sharpie-ed hers so that there were random swirls and checkers and stuff along the white rubber.

"We look like teenagers" Amaya commented as they placed their trash in the garbage can.

"We ARE teenagers, in case you have forgotten" Karasu replied. They left through the door, the bell chiming as they exited.

They waited on the curb outside, waiting for the traffic to ease up so that they could sprint across to the giant building that they labeled with words like 'work' and 'hell-hole' and 'HQ' and 'Yagami-baka's prison-in-disguise'

A temporary lull of the cars gave the two females time to sprint across the street and through the glass doors. Through an unspoken agreement, they raced up the sixteen flights of stairs and tried to see who would get to L's conference-meeting-ish room first. After reaching the door at the exact same time, they agreed without words that it was a tie, and they quickly settled down into their respective spots, still slightly panting from having raced up 16 flights of stairs. Meaning: Karasu next to L, and Amaya (quite literally) kicking Light out of his seat so that she could steal it.

"Fuck it. That couch could pass as a stone-age slab of granite. Have your damn seat back" Amaya stated, just to ruffle Light's feathers. She then threw her bag towards the door's general direction (after making sure that it was SECURELY (padlocks and all) secured, of course) and sauntered over to Light's computer desk.

"Light, hon, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna close all of your crap. I gotta check my email. B might have emailed me"

"Tell me if he did, alright, Amaya?" Karasu called.

"Yeah, sure" Amaya replied, not really paying attention.

"Excuse me, but did you just say 'B'?" L asked.

"Yeah. He's, uh….our friend in….uh….Kentucky. You know, 'B' is short for…uh…Bernard! Yeah, his name is Bernard. He's a rodeo cowboy. Sometimes he emails me photos of the last rodeo. You know….all-American stuff?" Amaya lied. She and Karasu had apparently momentarily forgotten that they had both once lived together at Watari's House. She desperately hoped that he bought her lie. He nodded once, though his panda-eyes showed that he was still slightly suspicious and wary.

"Oi, ease up. You're all tense. Did you find out anymore about the Kira case? Like who the Kira is? Seriously, I bet that the guy is a total assholic bastard" she said as she walked back towards him. She could check her email quickly. Usually all that she got were comments on her fansite that she made for the Task Force (not revealing any names or photos or locations, of course) or junk mail, with the occasional forwarded message. Usually nothing of much importance.

At the end of her question, both her own and Karasu's eyes flicked towards Light, though most would think that they were looking to see if he would show in his eyes whether or not they got information. The two of them knew who was Kira, and they could see Ryuk hovering close by, since they, much like a trade between shinigami and human for Shinigami Eyes, they had special contacts that allowed the vision of the shinigami. They had gotten the contacts by killing for the shinigami. The shinigami could have killed with the Death Note, but they relented and made the deal.

Though Amaya and Karasu seemed to be innocent, care-free-though-extremely-smart teenagers who used to live at Watari's House in the female wing, they were actually ruthless cold-blooded killers when the need arose. They both knew how to use all sorts of weapons, from almost all types of guns to bows and arrows and knives and swords. At Watari's they had always been more interested in weapons than becoming L's successor, so it was only natural that they had become the very definition perfect assassins.

"No. We know no more about Kira, though recently he has killed another criminal. Nathaniel Jenkins, serial killer of a total of 13 humans in Georgia, South Carolina and Virginia"

"That's not THAT bad" Karasu stated

The whole room gave her odd looks. She quickly realized her error and corrected it. "I...I mean that it isn't THAT high of an amount. Thank god that there were no more dead than 13. If Kira hadn't killed him, who KNOWS how many more homicides he could have committed?"

"Well, now. It's about 10, and, you know, the clock is ticking, and…heh, we need to get some sleep. So…bye, everyone!" Amaya called as she grabbed Karasu's wrist and her own bag and nearly flew towards the door.

Once they got onto the concrete curb outside, Karasu whirled towards Amaya. "What the hell was THAT about?!"

Amaya feigned a look of innocence. "What was what about, Crow-chan?"

Growling slightly in annoyance at the situation and at the nickname, Karasu snarled "Why did you drag me out of the room?"

Amaya put on a pseudo mask of surprise. "Oh! THAT! Well, you looked uncomfortable, and we had to clock out five minutes ago"

Karasu growled and just hailed a taxi. Being only 15, they couldn't drive yet, so they had to hitch rides with the other taskforce members and on taxis and buses.

Amaya slid onto the black leather seat next to a still-fuming Karasu since they lived in the same apartment complex.

The ride was in silence, and when Karasu just carelessly strode out of the yellow cab, Amaya tipped the driver a 20 and told him to keep the change. As Amaya ran up the four flights of stairs to her apartment, she glanced down the hall and saw the door of Karasu's apartment closing. She shrugged and entered her own apartment, only to be greeted by her Australian Shepard puppy, which was named Sasori.

**XXXX**

Karasu entered her apartment, which was decorated with the color scheme of a cardinal red relaxing color. She leaned against her lavender door and closed her eyes. Honestly, she didn't know why Amaya's dragging riled her so much. Normally she just acted impassive or unconcerned about whatever her slightly insane friend came up with, but that one thing…. she just…. well, she just snapped. It might have been that she was embarrassed in front of L, who had been her secret crush since she joined the taskforce. It might have been the stress of both the Kira case and all the other smaller side jobs. Whatever it was, she was alarmed. She normally NEVER snapped.

Trying to calm down, she walked over to her gigantic stereo system and put in her Avenged Sevenfold CD. Maybe she just needed to calm down a little? It was worth a shot, right?

**XXXX**

The white haired female gave a small smile as she flipped through a row of her most favorite bands. Finally choosing Breaking Benjamin, she swiftly yet efficiently slid in the CD into her stereo and turned up the volume until the let the music blast as she finished up her algebra homework on her orange and black bouncy bed.

Just as soon as she picked up her favorite black and gray mechanical pencil, her Blackberry rang the same song, 'Matsuda…' she sighed and slammed her pencil down as she lowered the volume on her stereo and spoke, "What do you want Matsuda?!"

A minute of silence passed through the phone for a while before a strange voice spoke, "This is Ryuuzaki."

She held the phone away from her ear and stared at it weirdly as if it really were L, "What the fuck are you doing with Matsuda's phone?!"

L responded as if she didn't say that, "I want you and Karasu to come to Taskforce immediately. I found…surprising information…"

Amaya narrowed her eyes, 'Did he find out about B?' She spoke with confidence and importance in her voice, "Hai…but… Karasu's really pressured about it now, I don't think she wants to come out of her apartment."

The world's greatest genius seemed reluctant at first, then sounded demanding and firm, "No, I want answers, and both of you have answers…do not think of running away, because I placed bugs in Karasu and your apartments."

She shouted rather loudly, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCK DID YOU SEND INTO OUR APARTMENTS?!"

"The time you invited Near over to your apartment, Karasu was at the bookstore, so he placed a couple in hers after he left yours." he replied.

'Sneaky bastard…' she thought of Near. 'Never trust a guy in pajamas!' she smirked and noted to herself. "Fine, Karasu and I will be over soon."

"I already sent Watari to pick you up." With that, he hung up.

Amaya raised an eyebrow, "That's… fast…"

**XXXX**

_Knock, knock, knock…KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO__―_The lavender door slammed open with an annoyed looking red-eyed teenage female standing in front of it. Today was just certainly not her day. Karasu sighed as she saw a panic-struck Amaya, "What is it?"

In quick words, she grabbed Karasu's wrist and dragged her away down towards the main entrance, "Ryuuzaki-san wants us to meet him… I think he's found out about B." Karasu's eyes widened and the hairs on the back of her neck

A shiny black Toyota Supra pulled in as Karasu hesitantly opened the door to see Watari driving, and in the passenger's seat was L. Amaya gulped and slowly crawled into the left side of the back seat and buckled up. Karasu followed quietly.

Karasu was the most nervous, considering that L was her deepest crush. The black haired girl buckled up and stammered, "L-san…a...ano…"

L stared at Amaya's icy-blue eyes, and then to Karasu's well-concealed red-eyes, "I got the Task Force to hack into Amaya's e-mail…I read the letter. Now tell me, where is Beyond Birthday?"

Amaya replied first, "What the fuck are you talking about?! I keep saying, he's Bernard from Kentucky―"

Karasu sighed, cutting off Amaya's lie, "Please, don't arrest him…I'll tell you he's somewhere in Japan or Europe, but I won't tell you anything else."

The white haired girl gasped at Karasu's weak attempt and whispered, "What are you doing?!"

L spoke, "Why are you defending him? Did you know he is a serial killer? Did you know he can kill you any second now, Karasu?"

Amaya snarled at the black-haired male. "MAYBE she is defending him because it is the RIGHT THING TO DO!!!"

Karasu laid her pale hand on Amaya's equally pale arm. "Chill. Thank you for defending me, but please don't get into my fights"

"Oi, Karasu. L is fucking with ME, too. That pisses me off" she turned back to L "And if you don't STOP fucking with us and our heads, I will NOT hesitate to kick your ass, is that clear?"

"You would risk your job on the Task Force to defend your friends?" L asked, slightly appalled but not showing it.

"Any day" Amaya and Karasu replied at the same time, straight-faced.

Yes, L was their boss. Yes, L was a genius, the smartest person possibly in the whole world. Yes, Karasu had a severely deep crush on him. But ANYONE that threatened her friends was an enemy, even if for a moment.

Karasu held L's black gaze for a moment before looking away.

"You don't know him like we do.

**XXXX**

"Why are YOU in charge, Light-san?" I asked politely. "Shouldn't it be Matsuda or your father?"

"That is none of your concern, Karasu. However, if you MUST know, Ryuuzaki left me in charge during his trip to Australia"

"Why did L go to Australia?" Amaya asked.

"He didn't share that particular piece of information with me. However, Amaya, you have an interrogation later today"

Crap-on-a-stick. Amaya? Interrogation? They didn't mix.

"A…are you sure that that's a good idea, Light-san?"

"If she doesn't practice her interrogation skills then she will never reach a higher rank" he replied. Then he swiveled his chair so that he was once again facing the screen of the computer. I glanced over his shoulder at the site. A bunch of numbers and letters and….stuff. I couldn't watch for long as he clicked and typed.

Also, Amaya started talking, and when she talked in _this_ particular tone, its best if you pay attention unless you get your behind kicked.

"I could give a fuck _less_ about my rank! I will _not_ interrogate _anyone_!!! Even if it's _MELLO_, I _refuse_ to interrogate them!!"

Light gave her a hard, flat, cold and commanding stare. "You _**WILL**_" 'will' was spoken in an odd deep, double-edged timbre that I had never heard before.

Meekly she nodded. "Y…yes, Light-sama"

She left the room with a glazed look in her eyes.

Light-_SAMA_?!?! Not _BAKA_?!?! What the _hell _did he _do _to her?!?!


	2. Remembering the Past

**A/N: I own none of the characters or themes from Death Note. I do, however, own Amaya Rin, my OC. Paper Things owns Karasu Kaguya.**

_Pairings_**: B/OC, slight L/OC, Mell/OC**

_Anime_**: Death Note**

_Genre:_** Crime/Romance**

_Summary:_ When all that you are is ripped out from under you, how do you find the need to live, to thrive and grow once more? B/OC and Mell/OC

_Song(s):_ **Painted by Evans Blue and I'm Not Jesus by Apocalyptica**

_Side Notes:_ **I think that I'm Not Jesus might be the official theme song for this fic. What do you think, Karasu? And if any readers actually read this? What do ya'll think?**

And yes, this chapter is rather dark. Don't ask why. It was just written like that.

* * *

_  
Look before you end it all  
Look before you shut your eyes  
For the last time  
There's no more room to go back down  
Your picture trends in black and white  
(I will show you)  
I will show you what it's like _

* * *

The black-haired female sat in the kitchen of the workplace. She mulled over her cup of tea staring into the green-yellow liquid, her thoughts running rampant in her mind. L was still in Australia; he had called and told them that he needed to extend his stay for a week or two, as he was getting a little 'held up' by his 'connections' over there.

In the green-yellow liquid held in her hands, she could see the reflection of her eyes. They were a demonic red, eerily crimson. She tried to think of nice adjectives. Valentine red. Twizzlers crimson. Maroon. She tried countless numbers, but none seemed to fit. Only three words stuck in her mind: 'demon', 'freak', and 'abomination'.

She had originally lived in Los Angeles, California. Her parents were prominent figures in high society. Her mother owned the largest and most successful hospital in the entire state. She had long beautiful, flowing raven hair that fell down to her waist in an elegant sweep. She had brilliant emerald green eyes that were gently slanted. She had a warm but mischievous smile and a playful aura around her. She was a kind woman; loving, open-minded, and warm-hearted. But she was never home for her only child; her demon child, the one that had an eerie depth to her unnatural eyes.

Her father was a prominent man that owned a large label company and had signed on many famous artists. He was a tall, lanky man with an easy grin and ginger hair. He had uncharacteristically cold hazel eyes that were always cold except for when he gazed upon his wife. He was the parent that abhorred his offspring, the one who took her to Japan when her mother was in New York to bring her to Whammy's House, as even though he hated the unnatural abomination, she was _his _daughter, and being who he was, she had to go to one of the best orphanages in the entire world, as his soon to be abandoned daughter had to carry at least some of his reputation on.

As she gazed into her cup, she remembered. She remembered all that she had locked away. It was her past, her early childhood. She was only 15 now, but her childhood seemed like forever ago. It had only been 7 years, right? About 2,550 days, right, not including leap years?

As she felt herself drifting into her memories once again, the door slammed open and the doorknob left a dent in the wall. In walked Amaya, who mumbled something about cream soda and blueberry muffins, and then turned on her heel back into the hall, not closing the door behind her. Clearly she had been sleeping, on the couch, from what it looks like, as the left side of her hair was rather tussled all over.

Karasu strode over to the kitchen sink and watched as her hand turned over, holding the green porcelain handle of the mug, and her crimson eyes watched as the green-yellow liquid left the cup and dropped into the sink. When it was all out of the cup, she turned the knob for the water, washed the cup with dish soap and water, and then placed it on the counter, upside-down so that it would dry. She walked away from the sink towards the table, picked up a long-forgotten stainless steel fork, and then examined her reflection in it. Then she turned halfway and flung it fast and hard at the green mug. She hit it exactly in the middle, and the mug now sustained a clearly visible crack. She then ignored eerything else and strode out the door, leaving it open.

How she hated late-night shifts on Mondays, especially when there was no one coherent in the least this early in the morning. What time was it, anyway? She checked her watch, a simple silver thing with a white clock background. The time? 1:31 in the morning. GREAT. Only three more hours left.

* * *

"The wilted flowers that I gave, not as nice as your bouquet! All the lyrics that I wrote, not as smart as the words you spoke! Starlight above my hometown, ain't as bright as the star I've found!"

"Misa, shut the FUCK _UP_, you annoying _WHORE_!!!" screeched the white-haired female throwing her spare book at the back of the blond-female's head, hitting her right in the middle of her two pigtails.

The blond turned around, suddenly angry, and snapped "I wouldn't be talking, you fucking white-haired _freak_!!!"

The 'freak''s eyes widened considerably, then narrowed to slits so small that they could have passed for a cat's. A lackadaisical grin spread across her pale face, and she suddenly looked oddly feline. She lurched forward, step by step, not controlled by her mind. Her mind was trapped in the dark mental abyss that she hid from herself and the rest of the world.

'Freak' her mind whispered, in it's dark, seductive voice a smirk hidden.

'_No_' she thought, horrified. The voice was back.

'Freak. You shouldn't be alive' the voice whispered. 'Freak'.

'_No!_'

'Freak'

'_Stop! Please, stop!_'

'Freakfreakfreakfreakfreakfreakfreakfreakfreak'

'_Oh god, no, please, I'll do anything! Leave me alone! Please!_'

On the outside, she stalked like a predator across the large expanse of a room to a now-terrified Misa. "Leave me alone, Rin-san, please!" she cried out in horror. Amaya merely grinned wider, now resembling a very predatory Cheshire cat.

'Freak. Freak'

'_Stop it! You aren't real! You're just a memory! Leave me, now!_'

'Black lies, my dear. I'm real, as are you. I'm you, just your innermost parts of your soul'

She stopped stalking. She reverted back to her normal self, just unusually stiff and formal. "Misa-san, I am terribly sorry. If anyone asks, please inform them that I had to leave early. Something came up. I may or may not be gone for the next few days. Again, I am terribly sorry, Misa-san"

With that, the white-haired female quickly walked, almost ran, out of the room, leaving her book behind accidentally. Still rather stunned and slightly frightened, misa reached out her hand and grabbed the book that had hit her head. The cover said 'Amongst the Black Hills of Hrarnen'.

* * *

There was something there, in the darkness. Always stalking, always watching. It would watch and manipulate. It did for it's own immortal amusement. Why? Because it had two new playthings to add to its collection, two females to play with and to drive insane and isolated from their friends and family, though they had no family. The two would be a challenge, but in the end, their taste of their blood would be worth it as i licked it off of its shining blade made of pure evil and the blackest of darknesses.

'Yes...' the strange shadow thought. ' I'll take it slowly... one at a time, and that one will go down, then the next... then, I'll move on to another prey. Yes, that's it.'

The being shifted away from dark corners of the library and sunk into a wall, its eerie feeling getting fainter by the minute.

* * *

The white haired girl held onto her head as the voices seemed to grow stronger, her hands pulling it trying to release the pain and agony. 'Shut the fuck up! Like I said, you're only a stupid memory!'

_'Am I? Freak.'_

Amaya squeezed her blue eyes shut and sucked in breath, "Urusai!!!" she shouted out loud in the building. The voices seemed to shrink every minute, though the echos remained in the back of her head.

Karasu quickly ran towards Amaya, "Amaya-chan! What's wrong? Was Misa bothering you again?"

Amaya put on a tough face, "I-I'm fine..." Karasu placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder. "Let go!" The onyx haired girl immediately let go and pain filled her demonic eyes. "Sorry... It's just..." She shook her head.

"Maybe you should rest, you've been studying quite continuously lately." Karasu suggested lightly as she immediately brought over a glass of cold water.

Amaya thanked her and nodded, "Thanks... Yeah, maybe I just need rest." She accepted the water and walked towards her room she had in the tall building of Task Force. "Just as quick nap..." she muttered to herself as she gulped down half the glass, placed it on the table, and then quickly sunk into the pillow. ''That's... better..." she yawned as nightmares soon invaded her thoughts and dreamworld.

-----

_A burst of pain flooded her thoughts as a girl only shouted and complained. Another girl, with long flowing green hair smirked as she yanked Amaya's strange white hair harder, "What's up with this ugly hair? It has no color!"_

_Amaya sniffed and sniveled, "White is a color..." _

_The green haired girl named Takuhori continued pulling her hair, "How dare you speak! It's a shade, not a color!" she grabbed her own hair and shook it in front of Amaya. "You see this? This is green, it's a color unlike your ugly shade" _

_"Pl-Please stop..." Amaya clenched her fist and wiped her tears. "O-Or el-else!" she shouted while Takuhori jumped back a bit. _

_The bully stuck her tongue out, "Or else what, freak?"_

_Amaya suddenly threw a fist towards Takuhori, "STOP IT!"_

_A sudden thump was heard as the green-haired girl's body landed on the earthy ground and the girl shook in rage and tears, "How could you Am-Amaya? I'm your sister!" Takuhori screamed as blood ran down her nose as she quickly ran towards a shocked Amaya and started throwing back punches, kicks, scratching her with her long nails, and even bit her. "I hate you! I hate you! Freak! Freak! Freak!"_

_Amaya, still in shock of the punch she threw, only did what she knew how to. She quickly found a stone and pounded her evil sister's back repeatedly, "You are not my sister! You've treated me horribly! I hate you! All you do to me is hit me every night when oto-san and okaa-san are not home and then blame me for everything I do! You almost killed me last week! You are not my sister." with that, the stone landed on Takuhori's skull as she heard a large cracking noise and her body fell to the floor as puddles of blood gathered on the ground. _

_Amaya's eyes widened in shock, 'What have I done? I... Oto-san and Okaa-san already hate me... Th-they'll just kick me out... I...' _

_Without thinking, she quickly ran away from her sister's dead body. 'I have to keep running. I didn't mean to... I need to keep running...' _

_Soon, Amaya's small little body gave out and landed in front of a large black gate that said: 'Whammy's House'_

Amaya quickly gasped for air as she looked around, cold sweat running down her forehead and arms. The voice came back, _'Hey, Freak, did you know that stars are those who have passed away, and wait to come down to Earth to haunt those that had a hand in their death?'_

* * *

Karasu heaved a sigh as she entered her room and lay on her bed with the laptop open, showing many important files she must finish before L came back. 'Jesus, this is going to take forever!' she thought as she glared at the motionless screen. Today just wasn't her day. It was past Valentine's day, and yet everywhere she goes, there are loving couples everywhere. The woman in beautiful dresses and beautiful _normal_ colored eyes, the man in a clean classic tuxedo with admiring _normal_ eyes. As strange as it sounds, Karasu hates her eyes so much, she even got colored contacts, and yet the eerie blood color would still show.

_'What?'_ Karasu could hear her memory speaking in her mother's voice. _'This isn't my baby... My baby doesn't have these... these... horrid eyes. No, you must have it all wrong. This is a terrible mistake.'_

A single tear dripped down her face, and she quickly wiped it away. She wouldn't show any signs of weakness; she was one of the only females on the prestigious Task Force. She needed to be strong.

She stood up and walked over to the pile of her birthday gifts that she never put away. She grabbed a random CD and tore open the clear protective wrapper, then took the CD out of the case and put it in the stereo.

* * *

_Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little lies.  
Say your prayers and comb your hair,  
Save your soul tonight._

Drift among the faithful,  
Bury your desires.  
Aberrations fill your head,  
You need a place to hide  
And I am...

Do you remember me?  
And the kid I used to be?  
Do you remember me? 


End file.
